<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i jump for my phone every moment it lights up by natigail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842384">i jump for my phone every moment it lights up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail'>natigail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Banter, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Coronavirus, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Quarantine, Social Media, Texting, phanworkschallenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:39:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan left YouTube behind to become an actor, but years later when coronavirus hits and forces him into self-imposed quarantine he rediscovers an old passion of his - AmazingPhil. He hadn't counted on becoming internet friends with him, or falling in love for that matter.</p><p>* Nominated for Most Memorable for the Phanfiction Awards 2020 *</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i jump for my phone every moment it lights up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to the wwc crew for always keeping my spirits high, and to all the urls mentioned in the replies throughout the fic. Behind every url is a real wonderful person from tumblr, but the silly lines are mine. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Daniel Howell @danielhowell · March 19</strong>
</p><p>how am i supposed to do this? i need a stage i need an audience hmm i might just start uploading on youtube again any of you remember that?</p><p>
  <em>Replies to @danielhowell</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>harley @casualdannie</strong>
</p><p>Is he serious? Can’t say I’m surprised. That boy needs a stage, and now that theatre is closed, it only makes sense that he does it online again. Can you imagine what a danisnotonfire video would look like in 2020?!</p><p>
  <strong>Seth Everman @SethEverman</strong>
</p><p>god daniel the internet will not be ready</p><p>
  <strong>Taylor @danielhowall</strong>
</p><p>perhaps i’m emo about the idea of dan sitting in front of a camera like he did a whole DECADE ago</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Daniel Howell @danielhowell · March 20</strong>
</p><p>wow i forgot how it feels to fall down the youtube hole i somehow watched a giraffe give birth? and i recognise hardly any of those youtubers everyone is babies lmao maybe i’m too old for this</p><p>
  <em>Replies to @danielhowell</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sadiyah @philiie </strong>
</p><p>Didn’t Dan used to be a huge @AmazingPhil fan back in the day? Do you guys think that he found Phil’s new content on his binge?</p><p>
  <strong>dana @danstripedsweater</strong>
</p><p>Wow, he’s actually considering it. Only question now is whether he will wear the sweater with black stripes on white or the sweater with white stripes on black, or the secret third black/white striped sweater.</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  
</p><p>Liked by AmazingPhil and 12.732 others</p><p><strong>danielhowell</strong> no you’re the hoe with your flesh on show</p><p>View all 956 comments</p><p>21 March 2020</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>peej</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>hey remember amazingphil</p><p>Of course, I do. I used to collab with him.</p><p>But why are you asking?</p><p>he just liked my photo on ig</p><p>Okay?</p><p>i didn’t know he followed me</p><p>wait he doesn’t follow me</p><p>how did he find that</p><p> </p><p>Maybe you popped up on his explore page? What photo?</p><p>Wait, that one! Nice legs, Daniel</p><p>shut up i’m alone and craving validation</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t say anything.</p><p>i can hear you thinking it</p><p>all the way from brighton to london</p><p>You’re a menace. Why do you ask about it anyway? Are you freaking out?</p><p>what</p><p>no</p><p>why would i do that</p><p>it’s no big deal</p><p>none at all</p><p>You definitely sound like someone who doesn’t think it’s a big deal</p><p>ok fine</p><p>it’s just</p><p>you know what</p><p>nvm</p><p>Because of your old childhood crush on him?</p><p>hey!</p><p>i was seventeen not a child</p><p>My point still stands.</p><p>what should I do about it</p><p>I believe the phrase is slide into his dms?</p><p>we’re all on lockdown right now remember</p><p>What better time to get to know your old idol?</p><p>i’m blocking you</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Daniel Howell @danielhowell · March 22</strong>
</p><p>for the idiots out there who still don’t get it this is how you do it social distancing with cute rpg video games</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Phil Lester @AmazingPhil · March 21</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>NEW VIDEO - Social distancing with Animal Crossing! https://youtu.be/X_MisfO9_ck</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In replies to @danielhowell</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>kristin @danielinu</strong>
</p><p>uh! i forgot he used to be a phil stan, wasn’t he? i might may haps draw these two together</p><p>
  <strong>bee @ttlmt</strong>
</p><p>quote retweeting your old obsession? Your fave would never</p><p>
  <strong>Mad @blackbirddan</strong>
</p><p>He’s really out there being so loud now? Don’t think we didn’t see you liking and then unliking that AmazingPhil pic from a month ago on Instagram!</p><p>
  <strong>Phil Lester @AmazingPhil</strong>
</p><p>I’m glad you liked the video, Dan!</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>peej</strong>
</p><p>PJ!!!!!</p><p>Capital letters and an unacceptable number of exclamation points? This must be serious</p><p>what</p><p>no</p><p>its chill</p><p>Okay, so you weren’t freaking out that AmazingPhil replied to you on Twitter?</p><p>how’d you know?</p><p>I follow you both, idiot. So… what are you going to do about it?</p><p>what do you mean</p><p>i’m not going to do anything!</p><p>Sure.</p><p>i’m not</p><p>Okay, I believe you.</p><p>fuck you</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Phil Lester @AmazingPhil · March 22</strong>
</p><p>I now officially live in Animal Crossing. It’s just so pretty! But I am onto Tom Nook’s schemes and if he thinks he’s getting me to take out another loan, he is mistaken!</p><p>
  <em>In replies to @AmazingPhil</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>beth @awrfhi</strong>
</p><p>i can vividly image phil curled up on the sofa, glasses wonky on his face and norman quietly watching from his tank in the corner</p><p>
  <strong>Cindy @allthephils</strong>
</p><p>Phil, I love you but you are mistaken if that first loan will be your only one. Tom Nook will make you cave, even if I appreciate capita£ester is still alive and well.</p><p>
  <strong>rosie @dawniel</strong>
</p><p>i can’t wait until he sees that the game will get cherry blossoms come april. he’s always going on about how he wants to visit japan during the spring.</p><p>
  <strong>Daniel Howell @danielhowell</strong>
</p><p>how can someone be so pure and adorable after over a decade of making content online…</p><p>
  <strong>Jo @crazyjojo</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Replying to @danielhowell</em>
</p><p>Because Phil is incredible strong and kind, but don’t sell yourself short either, Daniel!</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Daniel Howell @danielhowell · March 23</strong>
</p><p>this self-isolation is making me more impulsive than before and that’s saying a lot because i’ve always been a dramatic bitch</p><p>
  <em>In replies to @danielhowell</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Queer Nerd™ @hereandqueer-eek</strong>
</p><p>I’m glad he’s finally acknowledging his feral side but I am slightly scared what he has in store</p><p>
  <strong>Cat @Randomcat1832</strong>
</p><p>Do I dare ask if he’s okay?</p><p>
  <strong>aidan @ayedan</strong>
</p><p>it seems being unable to do his dramatic antics on stage has caused him to redirect his energy. and are you working on that youtube video you mentioned, sir!</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  
</p><p>Liked by kickthepj and 74.732 others</p><p><strong>AmazingPhil</strong> Not sure if my jacket has enough zips</p><p>View all 2.356 comments</p><p><strong>lestered</strong> you look incredible mr amazing!</p><p><strong>danielhowell</strong> zips you say</p><p>24 March 2020</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  
</p><p>Liked by AmazingPhil and 3.325 others</p><p><strong>danielhowell</strong> i’m the king of unconventional zips back off @AmazingPhil</p><p>View all 856 comments</p><p><strong>rawitsamehh</strong> I feel like I was just tossed back in time by this post</p><p><strong>kavat</strong> danisnotonfire @ ing about AmazingPhil… is this 2009 again?</p><p>24 March 2020</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>peej</strong>
</p><p>he liked my photo</p><p>again!</p><p>Dan, you are aware that you added him, right?</p><p>And you’re verified so it’s not that weird that he saw it.</p><p>yeah but seeing it</p><p>and liking it is different</p><p>you know</p><p>I very much do not know. Care to enlighten me?</p><p>you’re being difficult on purpose</p><p>It’s called friendship. But seriously, Dan, why are you hesitating?</p><p>what</p><p>Talk to him! What better opportunity will you ever have?</p><p>You’re both on lockdown while the world is falling apart.</p><p>It seems like a very opportune time to take a risk with your old crush.</p><p>he wasn’t my crush</p><p>Okay, idol or whatever.</p><p>i hate you</p><p>I love you too, now talk to the boy or I will actually screenshot this and send it to him.</p><p>He still follows me from back in the day.</p><p>you wouldn’t dare</p><p>Try me!</p><p>even if I wanted to</p><p>which I don’t</p><p>he doesn’t follow me</p><p>When has that ever stopped you before?</p><p>I guess</p><p>if this blows up in my face</p><p>just know I’m holding you responsible</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Daniel Howell @danielhowell · March 25</strong>
</p><p>@AmazingPhil do you think you could give me some editing tips? i need help from a youtube veteran.</p><p>
  <em>In replies to @danielhowell</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Phoebe @swissfuckingcheesegdi</strong>
</p><p>Editing tips? Is that what people are calling it nowadays?</p><p>
  <strong>Just an oaktree @quercussp</strong>
</p><p>Not going to lie, I’d love to see a collab with these two. It seems like they would get on.</p><p>
  <strong>Gretchen @pjforestkid</strong>
</p><p>The fact Dan is friends with PJ and yet asking a stranger for editing help makes me suspicious in all the best ways. Are you sure editing tips is all you want, Dannie boy?</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>@AmazingPhil followed you back!</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Phil Lester</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>@AmazingPhil</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>25 March 2020</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hi Daniel?</p><p>hi</p><p>i didn’t think that would actually work</p><p>do you follow all strangers propositioning you?</p><p>As a general rule, no</p><p>And can you please not call it that? It sounds…</p><p>Sounds what phil?</p><p>I’m already regretting this</p><p>too late</p><p>no takebacks</p><p>You are aware that I could just unfollow you, right?</p><p>yes</p><p>but you won’t</p><p>You’re awfully sure of yourself there, mister</p><p>nope not at all</p><p>lowkey freaking out</p><p>but you know</p><p>actor and all that</p><p>i can act cool</p><p>Don’t you telling me that kind of negate that strategy?</p><p>shit</p><p>you’re right</p><p>I will give you this, you’re funny</p><p>thank you thank you</p><p>i’ll be here all night</p><p>It’s 11 AM</p><p>all day then</p><p>And to answer your question, I don’t just follow random people</p><p>But honestly? I was bored and you’re cute</p><p>And you’re verified so it minimises the chances of you being a serial killer</p><p>fsdbhj</p><p>You okay there, buddy?</p><p>you can’t just say that!</p><p>Of course, I can. I just did, didn’t I?</p><p>are you really flirting with me over dms?</p><p>What leads you to believe that?</p><p>I’m always charming and friendly to everyone I meet.</p><p>maybe i should be the one unfollowing!</p><p>I can stop. Just tell me and I’ll drop it.</p><p>don’t!</p><p>You typed that really fast.</p><p>you have no proof of that</p><p>I have eyes, Dan.</p><p>dan?</p><p>Oh, sorry, Daniel.</p><p>no it’s okay</p><p>no one calls me dan anymore</p><p>i kind of miss it actually</p><p>Well, I’ll happily call you Dan then.</p><p>It’s a good name. Not as good as Phil but still.</p><p>we can’t all be perfect</p><p>You think I’m perfect?</p><p>teenage dan certainly did</p><p>Wait, you used to watch my videos?</p><p>I thought that was just a joke from my followers</p><p>i feel like I’ve incriminated myself enough for now</p><p>let me keep some of my secrets</p><p>Ah! I have to jump on a video conference call.</p><p>oh okay</p><p>Talk to you later?</p><p>yes!</p><p>i was serious about those editing tips too</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>peej</strong>
</p><p>i did it</p><p>i talked to phil</p><p>Phil, huh? No more AmazingPhil?</p><p>shut up</p><p>So?</p><p>he’s nice</p><p>He’s an actual sweetheart, I know.</p><p>Glad I pushed you to talk to him?</p><p>i repeat: shut up</p><p> </p><p>You’re welcome!</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Daniel Howell @danielhowell · March 26</strong>
</p><p>you ever get that feeling that you’re annoying and too much and ever if you let anyone see they won’t like you? yeah quarantine is not messing with my head at all</p><p>
  <em>In replies to @danielhowell</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Courtney @InEveryWordISay</strong>
</p><p>Sometimes, I just really want to give this boy a big motherly hug and tell him it’s all going to be alight.</p><p>
  <strong>Yani @jorzuela</strong>
</p><p>Daniel, stop coming for me like this. I didn’t need to be thinking about this this early in the morning.</p><p>
  <strong>Blue @blueandothercolors</strong>
</p><p>that’s it i’m going to draw you surrounded by blankets and puppies. prepare yourself, mister! you are loved and appreciated</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Phil Lester</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>@AmazingPhil</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>27 March 2020</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Did you know that it’s the male seahorse that gets pregnant?</p><p>what?</p><p>The male seahorses are both the sperm producers and the ones that carry the eggs until they hatch</p><p>wow i didn’t know i’d ever see the word sperm producer in my dms without immediately blocking the person at the other end</p><p>are you meaning to send these to me?</p><p>Yes, why not?</p><p>you don’t find it weird?</p><p>Do you find it weird?</p><p>a little</p><p>Oh…</p><p>but not in a bad way!</p><p>just odd you know</p><p>it’s cool</p><p>not what I expected to see on my phone but i’ll take it</p><p>just making sure you knew who you were talking to</p><p>A stranger on the internet who asked me for editing tips?</p><p>well yes</p><p>that would be me i guess</p><p>still trying to process that this is real life</p><p>feels like a quarantine induced dream or something</p><p>You usually dream about me? ;)</p><p>pack away that cheeky wink mister</p><p>It’s gone. Promise. Now tell me the weirdest animal fact YOU know</p><p>really?</p><p>I’m a hundred percent serious.</p><p>You were the one who wanted to talk first.</p><p>Now we’re friends. Well, online friends.</p><p>Pen pals? Without pens but with keyboards?</p><p>i hate that</p><p>No, you don’t. You love it.</p><p>whatever</p><p>I will forcibly befriend you, I need entertainment</p><p>you’re not giving me much of a choice</p><p>okay</p><p>did you know elephants have graveyards?</p><p>What, really!</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Phil Lester @AmazingPhil · March 28</strong>
</p><p>Can you keep a secret?</p><p>
  <em>In replies to @danielhowell</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>somerdaye @dayevsphil</strong>
</p><p>wouldn’t be much of a secret if you’re willing to tweet it out to thousands of followers but sure. Hit us!</p><p>
  <strong>eve @honeywreath</strong>
</p><p>if you were to ever tell me a secret, i would guard it with my whole ass life. i’d guard your whole ass too.</p><p>
  <strong>Daniel Howell @danielhowell</strong>
</p><p>i stayed in the closet for most of my life i think i’ve got secret keeping down to a T by now</p><p>
  <strong>Phil Lester @AmazingPhil</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Replying to @danielhowell</em>
</p><p>Well, this is a good joke but you just ruined my silly tweet about stealing stuff in Animal Crossing. It made me laugh so I’ll forgive you but you’re on thin ice!</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>peej</strong>
</p><p>euthanise me pls</p><p>Having more of those pesky emotions you claim to be immune too?</p><p>no</p><p>social distancing is just driving me insane</p><p>i miss performing</p><p>and</p><p>a might be having one tiny emotion too</p><p>The solution to both of your issues is glaring you in the face, my friend</p><p>what</p><p>Talk to Phil Lester!</p><p>you’re a menace</p><p>…</p><p>but you’re right</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Phil Lester</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>@AmazingPhil</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>29 March 2020</em>
</p><p>hey phil</p><p>i have</p><p>a question</p><p>Any particular reason that couldn’t be typed into one message?</p><p>yes</p><p>more messages</p><p>higher chance of you</p><p>seeing them</p><p>What’s up?</p><p>if i was to hypothetically get back into making youtube videos</p><p>what editing software do you recommend?</p><p>seriously</p><p>Hold up. BACK into making videos? I need to see this.</p><p>What was your username?</p><p>i’m not telling you that!</p><p>Found it. danisnotonfire. Catchy ;)</p><p>how!</p><p>and don’t judge me</p><p>i made that username during my random phase</p><p>You were adorable. Your jump cuts are horrible long but it’s cute.</p><p>i should just delete that whole channel of embarrassment</p><p>No, don’t! It’s good to remember where you came from.</p><p>After all, it made you into who you are today.</p><p>Would you have been able to perform a whole scene drenched in water and screaming if not for young Dan bopping around with a slinky on his head?</p><p>that’s…</p><p>wait you’re seen my performances?!</p><p>I might have</p><p>You look like you belong on the stage.</p><p>shut up</p><p>I’m trying to cheer you up. You shut up and accept it.</p><p>you don’t know me well enough if you think it’s that easy</p><p>i’m the master of deflecting both the good and bad stuff</p><p>Let me get to know you then!</p><p>Now about editing software</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  
</p><p>Liked by kickthepj and 97.457 others</p><p><strong>AmazingPhil</strong> Throwback to when we were all allowed outside, I wonder if the plants are all dead now</p><p>View all 3.567 comments</p><p><strong>jestbee</strong> this is a look and a half</p><p><strong>det395</strong> Phil is out here keeping everyone watered</p><p><strong>danielhowell</strong> water me daddy</p><p>30 March 2020</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Phil Lester</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>@AmazingPhil</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>30 March 2020</em>
</p><p> </p><p>What did you just say to me?</p><p>nothing…</p><p>I’m literally looking at the Instagram comment right now</p><p>hey! not fair i deleted it again</p><p>Isn’t that even more suspicious? Did you think I wouldn’t see it?</p><p>look</p><p>i take no responsibilities for what my brain thinks off</p><p>especially lately i might actually be becoming unhinged</p><p>yesterday i spent three hours learning about the nitrogen cycle</p><p>Why?</p><p>because you said in an ig story you were worried about norman</p><p>!!!</p><p>what does that mean?</p><p>I’m surprised. You… just learned it for fun?</p><p>kind of and because i’m worried about your fish</p><p>I am a very responsible fish owner!</p><p>Norman loves me. We watch Riverdale together.</p><p>sorry to burst your bubble but i’m not sure fish are capable of affection</p><p>Norman is. He’s a special boy.</p><p>i mean sure?</p><p>anyway</p><p>are you sure you have enough plants to catch the necessary amount of nitrates?</p><p>norman’s tank looked a little sparse and cluttered last time you showed it</p><p>You’re such a nerd</p><p>i’ll take that as a compliment</p><p>It was intended as such.</p><p>I’ll check his tank.</p><p>film it</p><p>Really?</p><p>yes really</p><p>I’m not uploading random footage of Norman</p><p>your followers would love it</p><p>but you could always just give me your number and ft me his tank</p><p>ft feature?</p><p>FaceTime</p><p>how old are you again?</p><p>Shut up</p><p>Don’t make me regret this.</p><p>If I suddenly receive any questionable messages, I’m hunting you down.</p><p>good luck coming anywhere near me while the pandemic rages</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Phil Lester @AmazingPhil · March 31</strong>
</p><p>I might have accidentally ordered 4 kg. of marshmallow. WHAT A SHAME.</p><p>
  <em>In replies to @AmazingPhil</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alexander @tarredion</strong>
</p><p>he is an idiot and i love him. but i don’t for a second believe that was an accidental order. It’s okay, phil, you can say you wanted a pillow-sized bag of marshmallows. this is a safe space</p><p>
  <strong>char @char-arts-occasionally</strong>
</p><p>Do I have other stuff to do? Am I currently sketching Phil eating marshmallows? You bet.</p><p>
  <strong>Mandy @alittledizzy</strong>
</p><p>He is the only person I know who would and could demolish that many marshmallows in one sitting if he wanted to.</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Daniel Howell @danielhowell · April 1</strong>
</p><p>new youtube video coming out today</p><p>
  <em>In replies to @danielhowell</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Merri @merridowhoo</strong>
</p><p>Daniel! This is not something you’re allowed to tweet! I almost had a heart attack when I saw the notification.</p><p>
  <strong>atori @moonchair</strong>
</p><p>i will personally fly to london and punch you in the face lockdown be damned (i wouldn't really but you know what i mean)</p><p>
  <strong>Daniel Howell @danielhowell</strong>
</p><p>april fools! only the joke is that i actually made a video – Trying To Live My Truth https://youtu.be/90HDPSz3ldU</p><p>
  <strong>Jude @judearay</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Replying to @danielhowell</em>
</p><p>HE ACTUALLY DID IT I DID NOT EXPECT THIS! WHAT</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>peej</strong>
</p><p>You’re a mad lad, you are.</p><p>ty</p><p>I’m not sure I meant that as a compliment.</p><p>you can’t control how i choose to take it</p><p>Fair. But seriously? That’s an incredible video. Where did all that come from?</p><p>idk just… life</p><p>i’ve been ttlmt for a while i guess</p><p>needed a push</p><p>Quarantine or Phil Lester?</p><p>why not both?</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>phil lester</strong>
</p><p>I can’t believe how nice your video turned out!</p><p>You wouldn’t think that you’ve been out of the game for eight years!</p><p>It’s going to help so many people, Dan.</p><p>You’re really inspiring when you want to be.</p><p>Are you really just going to read all of these and not reply?</p><p>Fine, I’m done gushing over you.</p><p>no!</p><p>i’m here</p><p>just</p><p>Just?</p><p>speechless</p><p>i guess</p><p>Did it feel good to upload it?</p><p>yeah</p><p>i’m still a little overwhelmed by the response</p><p>Did you forget that you have a literal horde of fans?</p><p>it’s different than the stage</p><p>up there i’m not really me</p><p>well i’m pulling on personal experiences</p><p>but i have a task an interesting story to tell</p><p>i wasn’t sure anyone would consider me interesting</p><p>I think you’re interesting</p><p>thanks</p><p>I’m serious</p><p>hi serious nice to meet you</p><p>Really?</p><p>sorry i use comedy as a clutch</p><p>I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you. You deserve to know that. I know you might not believe it but it’s the truth.</p><p>thanks, phil</p><p>seriously</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Daniel Howell @danielhowell · April 3</strong>
</p><p>i don’t know what to say thank you for all your messages i hope all of you get to live your truth too let’s pursue it together</p><p>
  <em>In replies to @danielhowell</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kim @kerasines</strong>
</p><p>i was having a shit day and your video really helped. thank you, dan</p><p>
  <strong>Génesis @genradcliffe</strong>
</p><p>I wasn’t sure what I expected when a theatre actor uploaded a YouTube video but it was so thoughtful and articulate and I feel like we all got to know Dan a little better</p><p>
  <strong>bri @stitchedthekey </strong>
</p><p>I may or may not have gotten a little teary eyed at his sincerity. That video is going to help a lot of people.</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>philly boi</strong>
</p><p>Dan, do you think I could make those dalgona coffees?</p><p>From tiktok? I’m hip enough for that, right?</p><p>i don’t think anyone who calls themselves “hip enough” would ever be considered it</p><p>Stop being mean!</p><p>You big meanie</p><p>great insult</p><p>spork</p><p>Spork? How is that any better!</p><p>it just is</p><p>Okay, but I’m thinking of spicing it up.</p><p>I’ll need colours and funny Easter additions obviously</p><p>i’m sure you’d do a great job, phil</p><p>Are you okay?</p><p>why?</p><p>Because that’s not a very Dan response</p><p>Is everything okay with you?</p><p>you know me well enough to say what is a “dan response”</p><p>what does that even mean…</p><p>Sorry, I didn’t want to overstep. Just wanted to check up on you.</p><p>well i don’t need it</p><p>Dan?</p><p>Dan, seriously. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.</p><p>I was just worried, you know. Quarantine can get to us all.</p><p>It’s certainly getting to me. I mean, I’m about to overdose on coffee and sugar</p><p>I’ll be here when you’re ready to talk</p><p>Look after yourself in the meantime?</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Phil Lester @AmazingPhil · April 5</strong>
</p><p>You know when you wish you could give someone a hug? Just wrap them up into your embrace and hold tight until it becomes a little easier to breathe? If you need a hug like that, consider this a virtual version from me! *BIG HUGS* (doesn’t let go)</p><p>
  <em>In replies to @AmazingPhil</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Elisa @lovelydeps</strong>
</p><p>Phil is out here being too pure for this world. I wish I could get to hug him in real life one day.</p><p>
  <strong>Idk @yikesola</strong>
</p><p>You get a hug, you get a hug, everyone gets hugs, in this weird and trying times. Stay safe everyone.</p><p>
  <strong>erin @softphiily</strong>
</p><p>My username has never been more appropriate. Let’s hear it for our resident soft boy. *hugs*</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>too pure for this world</strong>
</p><p>phil</p><p>i’m sorry i acted like that</p><p>and then disappeared for a few days</p><p>depression got me down</p><p>it sucks to be alone in this</p><p>you’re probably busy</p><p>sorry for disturbing you</p><p>You’re worth every second of my time.</p><p>Of course, it’s difficult to be alone.</p><p>I think so too and I’m an introvert with capital I and a beloved pet fish.</p><p>But you’re not alone, I’m right here.</p><p>phil I think everyone can agree you’re adorable</p><p>but that’s not true</p><p>you’re not right here</p><p>you’re in your own flat across London</p><p>But I’m here in spirit that’s got to count for something!</p><p>you’re an idiot</p><p>You can’t keep saying mean things over text!</p><p>What if I couldn’t read your fond tone?</p><p>oMg pHiL YoURE an iDIoT</p><p>that better</p><p>No</p><p>thanks for looking out for me</p><p>but you don’t need to worry about me</p><p>But I do</p><p>well don’t</p><p>You can’t just say that to someone!</p><p>yes you can</p><p>i just did</p><p>Why can I not worry about you?</p><p>because i’m not used to it and it’s making me feel things</p><p>you’ve got enough to worry about phil</p><p>you don’t need to worry about me too</p><p>seriously</p><p>It’s not a burden to worry about someone, Dan</p><p> </p><p>yes it is</p><p>it’s horrible</p><p>What’s that quote? It’s not a burden to love you because it’s you?</p><p>bullshit</p><p>Hold up a sec I’ll find it</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  
</p><p>Liked by kickthepj and 69.482 others</p><p><strong>AmazingPhil</strong> For those who need to hear it</p><p>View all 4.257 comments</p><p><strong>calvinahobbes</strong> I have a theory who this might be for specifically</p><p><strong>phanetixs </strong>this was a lovely reminder ty</p><p><strong>danielhowell</strong> &lt;3</p><p>8 April 2020</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Daniel Howell @danielhowell · April 9</strong>
</p><p>ty ly by</p><p>
  <em>In replies to @danielhowell</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>dan is wrong about sunflowers @phanomeheart</strong>
</p><p>who are you calling baby, dannie? someone special wink wink</p><p>
  <strong>Amber @olfrogbait</strong>
</p><p>Once more proving what everyone knew – Dan is a babie</p><p>
  <strong>Phil Lester @AmazingPhil</strong>
</p><p>ASs</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>ASs boi</strong>
</p><p>How do you think aliens pee?</p><p>wtf</p><p>it’s 3 am</p><p>What? Is there some etiquette I’m unaware of?</p><p>I thought we had established that time was fake during quarantine.</p><p>another sleepless night huh?</p><p>Yeah, you?</p><p> me too</p><p>I might film it again</p><p>you should your four other ones were really good</p><p>You liked them? I thought you stopped watching my videos years ago</p><p>i might have done some binge watching</p><p>cause you know</p><p>I don’t. Please enlighten me.</p><p>shut up</p><p>i just needed stuff to pass the time</p><p>seemed as good a thing as any</p><p>Admit it, you think I’m gorgeous</p><p>duh</p><p>Oh, I wasn’t ready for you to admit it like that</p><p>You ruined my joke</p><p>I was about to go all Miss Congeniality on your ass</p><p>what?</p><p>You know!</p><p>You want to kiss me, you want to hug me, you want to love me, you want to hug me…</p><p>You know?!</p><p>i do not know</p><p>but i mean…?</p><p>WHAT! You uncultured swine. We’re rectifying this right now.</p><p>I’m sending you a Netflix Party link immediately</p><p>fine</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Daniel Howell @danielhowell · April 11</strong>
</p><p>gracie lou freebush is now my new style icon peasants bow down</p><p>
  <em>In replies to @danielhowell</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ebonee Grace @thegraceofebonee</strong>
</p><p>I’m slightly worried quarantine is getting to him, but I wouldn’t mind some pics of Dan in a fancy evening gown</p><p>
  <strong>Jo @phantasieslide</strong>
</p><p>remember when everyone drew dan in dresses a few years back? can we revive that in the light of recent events please?</p><p>
  <strong>Phil Lester @AmazingPhil</strong>
</p><p>You’re welcome!</p><p>
  <strong>Daniel Howell @danielhowell</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Replying to @AmazingPhil</em>
</p><p>glide it's all in the buttocks don't i look pretty?</p><p>
  <strong>Phil Lester @AmazingPhil</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Replying to @danielhowell</em>
</p><p>I would love to hurt you right now.</p><p>
  <strong>Daniel Howell @danielhowell</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Replying to @AmazingPhil</em>
</p><p>as long as you smile</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>peej</strong>
</p><p>Oh, what is that I hear? Is someone flirting in the replies on Twitter?</p><p>movie quotes back and forth is flirting to you?</p><p>No, but it is to you. With those cheeky quotes.</p><p>i haven’th goth the faintest inkling what thoust mean</p><p>Those are not English words</p><p>say that to good ol’ billy shakey</p><p>it he can make up words so can i</p><p>You’re deflecting. Would it be so bad to talk about your crush?</p><p>i will crush you</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>literal sunshine</strong>
</p><p>phil</p><p>it’s an emergency</p><p>At 1 AM?</p><p>What’s up? You in danger?</p><p>i can feel the concern pouring out of you mate</p><p>Well, I know you wouldn’t say it was an emergency if it was an actual emergency</p><p>Which means that it’s just you being dramatic and that warrants some sass</p><p>So…</p><p>What’s up?</p><p>the lights went out in my flat</p><p>i’m at the toilet and now I have to cross a whole hallway</p><p>in the dark</p><p>You’re not scared of the dark, are you?</p><p>define scared</p><p>Worried that monsters will jump out at you from the shadows</p><p>then no</p><p>i know monsters aren’t real</p><p>Then why are you scared?</p><p>because!</p><p>That’s not an answer</p><p>i’m not talking to you anymore</p><p>Have fun with the dark alone then</p><p>wait</p><p>What?</p><p>just tell me it’ll be fine</p><p>please</p><p>It will be fine, Dan</p><p>I believe in you.</p><p>You’ve got this.</p><p>Remember.</p><p>I’m with you in spirit.</p><p>okay then I’ll be okay</p><p>Yeah? Why?</p><p>because you’re literal sunshine</p><p>philip michael lester</p><p>Then you’re the pale alluring moon, Daniel James Howell</p><p>Just run to your room, it’ll be over before you know it</p><p>ok</p><p>Did you make it?</p><p>i’m hiding under my duvet</p><p>darkness can’t get me here</p><p>It will never be able to get you while I’m here</p><p>I’ll drown it out with my sunshine personality</p><p>i already regret telling you that</p><p>No! I love it. You can’t take it back.</p><p>wouldn’t dream of it</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Daniel Howell @danielhowell · April 19</strong>
</p><p>i wonder how biology can explain the physical pain you feel in your chest when all you want to do is be with someone</p><p>
  <em>In replies to @danielhowell</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mel @fondestphan</strong>
</p><p>they're just ;___; cute af!!!! i can’t take this my heart will explode</p><p>
  <strong>Sarah @waveydnp</strong>
</p><p>this is some soulmate shit right here what kind of magic is this</p><p>
  <strong>keelin @ahappydnp</strong>
</p><p>no! happydnp, no saddnp. i won’t allow it. quarantine will end and they will meet. hold out, daniel</p><p>
  <strong>Phil Lester @AmazingPhil</strong>
</p><p>Need some sunshine? Text me</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>peej</strong>
</p><p>i think i’m in serious trouble</p><p>You don’t say?</p><p>i like him peej</p><p>i like him so much</p><p>i don’t even know how to explain it</p><p>Your tweet made that clear. Poetic shit, I’m proud of you.</p><p>Biology has even failed you.</p><p>are you next in line then?</p><p>No, I’m here for you. I’ve been trying to get you to acknowledge this for ages.</p><p>It’s not my fault that you’re bull-headed and doesn’t listen</p><p>i do listen</p><p>when i want to</p><p>You need to listen all the time, you know?</p><p>i do</p><p>but just help me</p><p>what should I do</p><p>What do you mean?</p><p>i mean</p><p>what do I do about this?</p><p>we’re becoming actual best friends</p><p>we text all the time</p><p>i jump for my phone every moment it lights up</p><p>but what if it’s not real</p><p>what if it’s just quarantine and cause we’re bored</p><p>Dan, I know you and I used to know Phil a bit</p><p>And the way you talk to each other doesn’t seem like nothing!</p><p>It seems – for a lack of a better word – special</p><p>Really special.</p><p>You owe it to yourself and to him to hold onto that</p><p>i know</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Daniel Howell @danielhowell · April 22</strong>
</p><p>how are you doing are you good good good that you are good</p><p>
  <em>In the replies to @danielhowell</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Angel @phandumb</strong>
</p><p>I’m struggling right now but this made me smile. I do really hope you’re good, Dan. You make me feel less alone &lt;3</p><p>
  <strong>Josefine @hyggephan</strong>
</p><p>You seem either not good at all or extremely good. I hope it’s the latter. Boy, look after yourself!</p><p>
  <strong>Phil Lester @AmazingPhil</strong>
</p><p>If you say good three times in front of your mirror, a magical Phil might appear!</p><p>
  <strong>Daniel Howell @danielhowell</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Replying to @AmazingPhil</em>
</p><p>i really wished that was true</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>tongue poking out smile</strong>
</p><p>i tried the chant</p><p>i see no phil lester</p><p>i want a refund</p><p>immediately</p><p>I’m so sorry for the inconvenience, sir.</p><p>How would you like to receive your refund?</p><p>one replacement phil lester please</p><p>I’m sorry, the order will be backlogged for a while</p><p>But it will get to you eventually</p><p>Don’t lose hope?</p><p>Once the world starts turning again</p><p>Phil Lester will be with you</p><p>promise?</p><p>Promise</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Phil Lester @AmazingPhil · April 24</strong>
</p><p>You never know where you’ll find exactly what you were looking for, it might come from the most unexpected corners. But if you find it, hold on tightly.</p><p>
  <em>In the replies to @AmazingPhil</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aliss @dnp-thoughts</strong>
</p><p>It’s really cute that they think they’re being subtle, while the internet collective loses their mind.</p><p>
  <strong>Daniel Howell @danielhowell</strong>
</p><p>which of your animal print socks did you lose?</p><p>
  <strong>Phil Lester @AmazingPhil</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Replying to @danielhowell</em>
</p><p>The one with the bear</p><p>
  <strong>Viki @outphan</strong>
</p><p>Out, loud and proud. We stan.</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>lion</strong>
</p><p>you don’t have bear printed socks phil</p><p>How do you know that?</p><p>Are you my sock police all of a sudden?</p><p>no, but I was present when you did your sock tour on nstagram live last week</p><p>no bears</p><p>i think that might have been the only animal you don’t have on socks</p><p>Maybe I was talking about a different bear</p><p>i should never have told you that it used to be my nickname</p><p>I think it’s cute, Winnie the Pooh</p><p>it was very educational and it helped me become the man i am today</p><p>Then I’m very thankful to the world created by A.A. Milne</p><p>did you google the author’s name?</p><p>You can’t prove anything, Howell!</p><p>hmm</p><p>maybe not</p><p>hey i’ve been meaning to ask…</p><p>Yes?</p><p>what’s your skype?</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>
  
</p><p>Liked by AmazingPhil, kickthepj and 132.680 others</p><p><strong>danielhowell</strong> i will find you in any world, phil – we only have to wait</p><p>
  <em>Comments have been disabled</em>
</p><p>25 April 2020</p><p>~</p><p>*</p><p>~</p><p>~~~ At a later point in time ~~~</p><p>Dan doesn’t quite know what to do with himself.</p><p>He still can’t believe that it’s happening. It’s actually, finally happening.</p><p>If he thought the first month of knowing Phil Lester was intense, he had not been prepared for the months that followed. 5-hour Skype calls had just become their norm and Dan had beat himself up for waiting so long to request to video chat with Phil. It became something tangible for both of them to hold onto in this weird time where the world both felt like it was falling apart and continuing on like normal. They got close, closer than Dan think he’s ever been with anyone and they haven’t ever met in person.</p><p>But today is different.</p><p>Today, they’re allowed to meet. Finally.</p><p>The days and weeks have muddled together but all Dan knows is the fact that it’s been too long and he can’t wait to see Phil in person.</p><p>Any moment now.</p><p>Every corner he turns, his heart leaps because Phil might be there. They’re both just headed towards each other, having run out of their flats at the announcements that this was finally okay again.</p><p>Dan turns yet another corner.</p><p>There he is.</p><p>Phil Lester in the flesh.</p><p>He’s smiling over his whole face, bright and warm, and Dan once again sees the sunshine personality shine through. That’s all he manages to register before he’s moving, feet propelling him forward until he connects with Phil’s chest.</p><p>The embrace is rough and tight and it should be awkward but it isn’t because there’s a yearning that they’ve been dancing around for too long. Phil’s arms are solid around him; Dan can feel a heartbeat against his own. Both hearts racing too fast for this, but the wait has been torturous.</p><p>You’re not supposed to find your person while you can’t meet.</p><p>It’s a cruel joke, but it doesn’t feel cruel right now. Not when there’s strong arms around him, an unfamiliar but comforting scent in his nose and a giddiness in his heart.</p><p>It feels like maybe it was always meant to be this way.</p><p>It takes them both an embarrassing long amount of time to pull back from the hug, but it’s okay because neither of them want to let go.</p><p>Phil watches Dan and Dan watches Phil in return.</p><p>“I told you I’d be with you,” Phil says with a cheeky grin, his tongue poking out slightly.</p><p>“And I said I’d find you,” Dan replies, smiling unabashedly and holding onto Phil.</p><p>Touching him just because he can.</p><p>It’s been months of just words, shared through a screen. It’s how they’ve gotten close, how they started to fall in love but in this moment, none of them need words. It’s asked with a head tilt and an inviting smile, eyes darting down to look at parted lips and they both reach out.</p><p>Not a single word needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com/post/616397868525289472/i-jump-for-my-phone-every-moment-it-lights-up">Reblog on tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I incorporated a whole 15 of the lines from the <a href="https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/167780256210/angstfluff-prompt-list-5">dialogue prompt list</a>! HA! They were very inspiring for their banter. Thank you to phanworkschallenge for arranging this lockdown fest. I'm not going to lie, this one was kind of difficult to write but I hope it doesn't show up in the finished product. It pushed me outside of my usual boundaries, to try to tell their story just through messages and posts. I hope you liked how it turned out and that you're all staying safe in this time, both physically and mentally. </p><p>Hopefully, this silly text fic made you smile. Thank you for reading and comments are very welcome, especially since I'm a little insecure about this one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>